Letters to Hohenheim
by Sagacious Strix
Summary: While cleaning the Rockbell's family attic, Ed discovers something he never expected: a collection of letters written by his mother for his absent father. What will these letters hold and how will they effect Ed and Al, who discovered these letters by chance? Plenty of fluff and angst to come.
1. The Lost Becomes Found

Dear reader,

I don't know why but this idea literally kept me up last night and I couldn't stop thinking about it until I had finally written down something. I feel like Trisha's and Hohenheim's relationship is relatively ignored and I needed the chance to explore it in my own way, hence this story. Just a warning there will be plenty of fluff and angst as the story progresses. I hope you enjoy!

~Strix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Lost Becomes Found**

"Ed, I really need you to clean out the attic. We could use the space," started Winry. She looked intently at Ed, a baby on one hip with their other child tugging on her pants for attention. Ed looked down at his son, a smile lighting his face as he reached down to ruffle his blond hair.

Closing his book he slowly got up. "Fine," he huffed, "but on one condition."

"And what would that be?" asked Winry, a thin eyebrow raised.

"You have to make me your apple pie," Ed exclaimed with a large grin. He could already taste the sweet pasty gracing his taste buds.

"All right, but we should invite Al, you know how hurt he'd be if he learned I made it without him here."

"Okay, I'll give him a call after I'm done," replied Ed as he began to walk up the steps towards the second floor. He could hear his wife addressing their eldest as he made his way up. "Do you want to help mommy make a pie, Maes?" He could hear the high pitched exclamation in response as he went to pull down the ladder to the attic.

Walking up the steps, he breathed in the musty air and sneezed. Dust swirled through the air in a swirling vortex as he moved through the cramped space. A thin coating covered the stacks of books and boxes that were haphazardly heaped on each other. Sighing, Ed bent down and began to work, creating several piles, some for items designated to the trash and others that he would have to ask his wife about.

As he worked he found himself reminiscing about the past. Many of the items in the attic, though dusty, still had the ability to bring old memories to the surface. He found Winry's wedding dress protected in a garment bag which was hung on the rafters. The metal facets that decorated the white fabric glistened in the light emitted from the bare bulb in the ceiling. He remembered how much she had wanted to add her own embellishments to the gown, with the help of Granny Pinako. The intricate metal flowers she had crafted on her sash had shined brilliantly in the light of the ceremony. He smiled at the memory, a blush appearing on his face as he remembered the night of. It had been worth the wait, it was also the night Maes had been conceived.

A small bird figurine on a stack of thick novels caught his attention. He picked up the delicate structure reflecting on how he had made it all those years ago. He had modified the statuette until it had reached perfection. He remembered how he had shyly given the gift to Winry as a present for her seventh birthday. She had given him a small kiss on the cheek in appreciation which began the crush he had denied for so many years after.

The memories came and went as he ventured further into the confines of the attic. Stirring up miniature dust storms as he went. Finally, he approached the back of the cramped space and spotted an ornate chest pressed against the wall. He could just make out the initials T.E. before he felt his heart stop. He stumbled over and slumped down before chest, hands shaking as he opened the clasp, He hesitantly opened the lid and glanced at the items it held.

Inside he found several garments, pressing them to his nose he took a deep breath. Even after all of these years they smelled just like her, homemade pies, summertime and wild flowers. Removing the top layer of cloth, he found the two miniature horse statues that he and Al had made when they began to practice the art if alchemy. Placing these aside he found a small jewelry box, engraved with T.E. + H.E. inscribed on the top. Opening the top he found a scarce amount of jewelry in it.

The last item in the chest appeared to be a collection of brittle pages, bound together in a leather cover. Opening to the first page Ed surveyed the contents and felt his eyes widen in response. He didn't know how long he spent in the attic but the smell of pie wafted up to him and footsteps could be heard climbing up the stairs.

"Ed are you done yet? I already called Al, he's on his way with Mei." Winry stated before she saw Ed crouching in the corner. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly, making her way over to him. Glancing over his shoulder she could see Ed's pained expression as he looked at the small book.

"Winry, did you know this was here?" Ed asked in an unsteady voice. She looked at the small trunk, her eyes lingering on the delicately engraved letters.

"No, granny must have put this here when your mother was living here. What is it?"

"Letters that she wrote… to my father."

Winry felt her breath leave her body in a sharp exhale. This was amazing. To think that the last months of Trisha's life were documented right here, in a chest in their attic. "Oh Ed," she breathed.

"Yeah, I haven't had the chance to read anything yet. I think I should wait for Al, it would only be right if he was here too," Ed replied in a soft voice.

Their conversation was interrupted by the tinkle of breaking glass from downstairs. Winry jumped to her feet and hurried down the stairs while Ed quickly gathered up the contents of the chest, carrying it with him down the stairs. He set it down on the kitchen table before moving towards the source of Winry's voice.

Arriving on the scene he found a broken crystalline vase next to a crying Maes, who was being comforted in a soft voice by Winry. "What were you doing with the vase?" asked Winry in a soothing tone.

"I just …wanted to see how it looked in the sun. Nina likes the colors," explained Maes haltingly as his sobbing slowly subsided.

"I thought we told you not to touch glass."

"It's okay Winry, I'll have this fixed in a moment," announced Ed as he finally made his appearance known.

He clapped his hands and laid them on the broken pieces. A look of surprise entered his expression as he remembered that he could no longer use alchemy. "Oh that's right," Ed muttered, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Al can probably fix it when he's here." Winry gave him a look of sympathy, knowing how much it still hurt him that he wasn't able to transmute materials as he had in the past.

"Uncle Al is coming?" asked Maes excitedly. Winry nodded, causing her son to jump up and down with joy. Nina giggled from her position in her play pen.

"That's right I still have to finish dinner, Ed would you mind watching the kids while I finish?"

"Of course Winry." Ed bent down and scooped up Maes, causing him to laugh. Winry walked into the kitchen. The sound of sizzling and the clash of metal could be heard coming from the room as she resumed cooking.

Ed settled Maes down on the floor and let Nina out of her play enclosure. He took out some paper and crayons and instructed the kids in making basic transmutation circles. Winry rolled her eyes from her position in the next room as she eavesdropped. She knew how much Ed wanted at least one of his children to inherit his skills as an alchemist though, she felt the same with her ability as a mechanic. Winry would always argue that it was much too early for them to learn because of the dangers it posed. Ed's only response would be to tell her that they could be even greater than he was if they learned from an earlier age. This was a constant point of disruption to an otherwise happy marriage, it was one of the few arguments that Winry allowed herself to lose.

Ed surveyed the finished results of his children's work. Nina's composition was less then desired, where the circular structure appeared egg-shaped, but considering the fact that she was only two he gave her a pass. When he saw Maes' work, his eyes widened in surprise. There, colored in blue crayon, was a perfect circle. The lines and symbols were perfect. He applauded both of their efforts and promptly hung them on the wall.

A doorbell resounded throughout the house, disrupting Ed's lesson. Maes leapt to his feet and ran to answer it. His squeals of delight could be heard as Ed got to his feet. Nina toddled over, joining her older brother in greeting their uncle and aunt. Ed approached the door and greeted his brother and sister-in-law. Al and Mei were both enthusiastically talking to the kids as they made their way into the house.

Winry peeked her head out of the kitchen, acknowledging their guests. "You made it! Dinner will be done in five minutes. Ed, I need you to move the chest and set the kitchen table."

"Could you…" Ed trailed off. He was about to ask them if they could watch Maes and Nina, but there attention was already fully focused on the children. Ed grinned and left to set the table. The chest sat there, as a solemn reminder of what he had recently drudged up from the attic. He moved it on an end table. It could wait until after dinner, he thought, knowing it would bring up painful memories for both him and Al. He wiped down the table and set the dinnerware.

Winry came into the room, bringing with her a roasted chicken, which she promptly set in the middle of the table, giving him a look. He followed her into the kitchen before she turned on him. "Are you going to tell Al about what you found?"

"After dinner, I don't want to destroy our dinner over it," replied Ed in a quiet voice. Winry nodded her head in agreement before handing him a plate to put on the table. Setting down the plate he went back into the living room. "Food's ready," he announced.

"Great I'm starving!" said Mei as she went into the dining room, holding Nina.

"You're always starving," replied her exasperated husband as he followed her lead, Maes' hand in his own.

Soon everyone was seated. The sounds of eating and conversation reverberated throughout the house, creating a warm environment. Al talked about his research in Xing while Ed talked about Maes' and Nina's duel accomplishments in creating transmutation circles. Mei focused on eating, sparing quick responses when the conversation turned to her. Winry focused on feeding Nina while discussing improvements that she had made to various designs of automail she had been working on. Once the main course was done, Winry went to get the apple pie, much to Al's pleasure.

Maes and Nina were both sleepy by the time desert was served. Nina finally dozed off in her high chair, after consuming every savory morsel of her serving. Winry picked up the sleeping Nina, wiping off messy fingers and a sticky mouth before bringing her to her bedroom. "I'm not going to bed until Uncle Al does his alchemy," murmured Maes as he suppressed a yawn.

"What am I doing with my alchemy?" asked Al with a slight tilt of his head.

"A vase was broken earlier and I told Maes that you might be willing to fix it for us," explained Ed.

"Of course, where is it?" Asked Al. Maes answered by grabbing his hand and dragging him to the shattered vase in the living room.

"Do you think you can fix it?" asked Maes, a pleading expression filling his face.

"Hmm, I don't know, do you have all of the pieces?" replied Al with a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"Umm, I think so," answered Maes as he look back at the pieces.

"Alright then, stand back." Al clapped his hands together and placed them over the shards of glass. They flew together seamlessly while Maes applauded.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed the exuberated Maes.

"Yes, well now it's time for bed, come on, say good-bye," Winry insisted as Maes let out another yawn.

Both Al and Mei bent down to give him a hug before Winry took his hand and led him to his room.

Both Al and Mei looked at Ed expectantly. It was clear that something was on his mind. During dinner he kept glancing in the corner of the dining room, a perturbed expression gracing his features.

"What is it?" asked Al with a knowing look.

Ed's face became serious as he thought about what he had found. "I was cleaning out the attic today and I found something. Hold on a moment, I'll go get it." He said as he entered the dining area to retrieve his mother's only possessions.

Ed came back moments later with the chest in hand. He placed it on the coffee table in the living room before gesturing for Al and Mei to sit on one of the couches. Winry joined them and sat on the other loveseat with Ed. Al examined the truck, a look of shock appearing on his face as he noticed the initials.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Al in an awed voice.

Ed nodded as Al went to unlock the clasp. Opening it he found the clothes. His initial reaction was identical to Ed's. He brought the cloth to his nose and inhaled deeply, eyes closing as he visualized his mother, breathing in a scent he thought he would never smell again. Placing the clothes aside he reached in for the small statues, grinning at the memory of when they had first presented them to her. He took out the jewelry box, surveyed the contents and placed it next to the other items. His hands shook slightly as he carefully held the book for all to see. Opening to the first page he looked up sharply at Ed as he read the words printed in a delicate script on the brittle paper. "Have you read this yet?"

"I waited until you got here," replied his brother. Al's eyes filled with gratitude as he glanced back down at the small book. "I don't think I can read this, here you do it." He handed the book to Ed who took a deep breath before reading his mother's final letters.

* * *

There we go, I hope the introduction wasn't too long. I plan to make this story relatively short and sweet. Thank you for reading and stayed tuned!


	2. May 17, 1904

I'm back with another update. I have decided that each chapter will be a letter, so they will be relatively small in comparison to the first chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

_May 17, 1904_

_My dearest Hohenheim,_

_Though I don't have an address to send these to, I've decided to write you letters for when you finally return. I want you to know how much you are loved. Memories fade over time, but I hope these words will survive. I want you to have the chance to see the boys growing up through my eyes._

_It has been two weeks since you've been gone and I miss you terribly. I find myself looking out windows as I pass, expecting to see you come back to us, hands full of materials for your alchemy. I know it is nothing but a frail hope, but I still look forward to the day you return. Whether it is within weeks, months, or even years, we will be waiting for you._

_Ed and Al have recently broken into your office. I constantly find them looking over your notes, practicing their transmutation circles until they reach perfection. It's often that when I call them for meals they don't come running as they once did. I'll have to go up to the office and call them down, though I hate to interrupt them. Ed appears so immersed in the subject that sometimes Al has to shake him to break his concentration. It is at times like this that I am reminded of you. Their golden eyes, so much like your own, glow with excitement as they discuss their recently acquired knowledge. It makes me glad you didn't bring all your notes with you._

_Besides their interest in alchemy, nothing has changed. Pinako constantly brings over Winry. It allows Ed and Al to take a break from their alchemy, which they spend too much time studying. There was one particular incident where Ed and Al argued about which one of them would marry Winry. I do believe Al won. It would seem that Winry doesn't like boys who are shorter than her. Ed blew up at this, I believe he's still secretly sulking about it. But I see the looks Winry gives him when he's not looking, it makes me think that she might have been lying. He gives her the same looks as well. There might be a future between them, but who knows, they are only children after all._

_While the children are practicing their transmutation skills upstairs or out playing with Winry I can't help but feel depression set in. I know you're doing something important, something that will change the world, but I can't help but yearn for your embrace. If only you could have stayed, another week, or even another night, it seems unfair that it should all lie on your shoulders._

_Opps, I just heard the breaking of a beaker. It's a constant disruption in the silence of our house, but I'm worried the kids might hurt themselves on the glass. Before I go I want you to remember that as long as an Elric lives in this house the lights will always be on to welcome you home._

_With all my love,_

_Trisha_

* * *

The house was filled with silence as Ed finished reading the first letter. The adults looked at each other with meaningful looks. Ed and Al looked thoughtful as they both gave the small book furtive glances.

"Should I go on?" Ed asked the room at large.

"Yeah, I want to hear her words again," replied Al softly.

"It's getting late, are you sure this can't wait until morning?" asked Winry in a worried tone.

"No, I want to hear them too. I never had the chance to meet my mother-in-law in life, but these letters give me the chance to know who she was," Mei added.

Ed nodded his head. "Okay, let's save any comments for after, I don't think I'll be able to continue if there are interruptions." Winry placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while Mei repeated the gesture with Al, who gave her a look of gratitude. Ed cleared his throat and began to read the next letter.


	3. May 20, 1904

Here's the next installment! As I mentioned, these will be very small chapters, I hope that's okay with you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

_May 20, 1904_

_To my dear husband,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and that you find warmth wherever your travels take you. The weather has been beautiful these past couple of days and summer seems to be well on its way after the all the rain. It looks as though the warm weather is here to stay. The buds of our tulips have begun to bloom once again. Do you remember planting them? Our first attempts failed horribly, ending in dejected flowers that only lasted a few days. I remember the day you filled a vase with fully blossomed flowers to surprise me. You finally managed to find the trick that allowed them to grow into healthy buds. I always suspected alchemy was used even though I never told you. I still picture your face when I look at them. _

_The boys continue their exploration of alchemy. I think they're getting better every day. Today I broke a vase but Ed and Al fixed it for me. You should have seen the smiles on their faces as they presented it to me, fully repaired. It's not quite as pretty as it once was but it works just fine. You should be proud, they certainly seem to have inherited your abilities. _

_There are rumors of a plague going around. I'm worried about it spreading, but I'm sure we'll be safe in our small town. In the spring it's easy to catch a cold after all, that might be all it is. _

_That's all the news I can think of at the moment. Not much happens in our small town. I suppose that's the reason we moved here, isn't it? The boys and I are still here waiting for you when you get the chance to come back home._

_Love, _

_Trisha _


	4. May 29, 1904

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

_May 29, 1904_

_My dearest Hohenheim,_

_I'm sorry it's been over a week since I last wrote to you. Ed came down with a cold. I was worried that it was the plague everyone's been talking about but he seems much better now. Al came down with it shortly after though he got over it much faster. You know how hard it is to keep Ed confined to one space and how much he hates medicine. I think he got this attitude from you. _

_Speaking of Ed and Al, I measured them recently. Al is growing rapidly catching up to Ed, which seems to be a sore spot for him. Al tried to convince him that drinking milk would help but he wouldn't hear it. I found an easy solution to this. I secretly add some milk to my stew. He'll find out eventually but for now it's the best I could come up with. _

_It's funny, Al comes home with strays every so often. It's so hard to deny him but I make sure we find good homes for them. He came home with a large black dog one day and poor Ed ended up squashed under him. I felt bad for laughing but he had the most incredulous look on his face. From then on he's been rather wary of them. He helps me persuade Al that we can't keep any pets, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. _

_Their alchemy skills continue to improve. When I see their work my mind often goes back to memories of you. Do you remember how you made my engagement ring? My father didn't approve of you but my mother secretly supported us. Eventually he came around, after much effort on your part. He thought you were just another clumsy city boy but I think he saw how much you cared for me. When you asked for my hand I was told that he gave you my grandmother's wedding band. You tried to "fix it" through normal methods by using a welder but ended up making it an unrecognizable lump of metal. I'm told that you came to my mother for advice on how to fix it and that she told you to make it unique. She later told me that you used alchemy to repair it right in front of her, nearly giving her a heart attack. You did beautifully and the fit was perfect. To this day it still shines as bright as the day you gave it to me. _

_I better go, I think I'm coming down with what Ed and Al had. It can't be helped really. A family that shares is the best kind, though there are some things that I wish they would keep to themselves._

_Farewell for now my love,_

_Trisha_


	5. June 2, 1904

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

_June 2, 1904_

_Hello again darling,_

_Everything has resumed its normal pace here. My cold doesn't seem to want to leave me be. I saw the doctor today and he gave me some medicine to suppress it, I'm feeling much better though the cough has remained. Thank goodness the kids are healthy again. They are once again nose deep in their research._

_Yesterday I was doing laundry when I heard Ed running up the drive towards me, with Al struggling to match his brother's pace. His hands were wrapped around something and he wore a large grin on his face. Stopping in front of me he unclasped his hands and raised them towards me. I smiled at the small statue he held. Al looked a little embarrassed but held up a similar statuette for me. I applauded their work and put the small figurines on display. Our boys are becoming quite the alchemists. _

_I've enclosed a picture of the boys with Winry for you. You can see how big they've gotten in the month you've been gone. Ed looks more like you every day, while Al seems to have gotten more of my looks. The same can be said for their dispositions as well. Ed has a fire in him, I just hope it dulls as he ages. I can only imagine what he'll be like as a teenager. Al is very kind hearted. He always helps me around the house and he keeps his brother out of trouble with Winry. _

_I suppose it's a bit late now, I better go make dinner. We finally have some fresh produce again! I promised the boys something extra special tonight. The boys and I miss you very much and we hope this letter finds you safe._

_With all our love,_

_Trisha, Ed and Al_


	6. June 6, 1904

I'm back with more updates! I've finally written the final chapters, which will be posted tonight in their entirety. I hope you've enjoyed the story and I can't thank you all enough for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

_June 6, 1904_

_To my dearest love,_

_I'm afraid it seems as if my days on this earth are limited. I have been diagnosed with the fearsome plague that has struck our fair country. It would seem that I have less than a month to live. Not much is known about the origins of this plague but the symptoms seem unbearable. I would be lying if I told you I wasn't afraid. What will happen to the boys if I'm no longer there to take care of them? Who will welcome you when you finally come back to us? It saddens me to think that I might never see your smile again. _

_I wish you were here. At least someone would still be here to watch the boys as they grow up. I hate to think that they'll be without parents until the day you return. I haven't told them yet, though they know something's wrong. They found me in the kitchen, passed out on the floor. I was told that Ed ran to get Granny Pinako while Al stayed with me. A physician was soon called. He recommended that I was moved to a hospital for care but Pinako would have none of that. The boys and I are staying with Pinako for the time being. I'm being quarantined in the guest bedroom so I don't spread the disease. We've already agreed that they'll stay with her after I'm gone. The thought that I won't be able to watch as they grow up breaks my heart._

_I can already see the men they'll become. They'll look just like you. Their alchemy has already grown exponentially. I imagine that they'll continue until they've caught up to you. Knowing Ed he'll probably want to surpass you. I'm sure he'll succeed. _

_I can't help but feel regrets for the life we would have had. I always dreamed of growing old with the ones I love. I wanted to see our grandchildren as we were surrounded by tulips in the front yard. Sometimes my thoughts turn bitter as I begin to imagine what I'll miss after I'm gone. Death is part of life, I know this, but it seems unfair that I must leave the ones I love so soon. _

_Even now I can feel the stirrings of sorrow renew. I just can't imagine what will come of Ed and Al once I'm gone. I know Pinako will raise them well, but who will be there to make sure they stay out of trouble? Who couldl comfort them better than their mother? These are the questions that haunt my waking hours, they keep me from accepting the comfort of sleep._

_I'm afraid that I already feel the drain of the disease taking hold of my body. Even now it's becoming harder to hold this pen as I write. I must go for now. Please hurry back home as soon as you can. The boys need you now more than ever. _

_With all my love, now and forever,_

_Trisha_


	7. June 8, 1904

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

_June 8, 1904_

_To the holder of my heart,_

_Today has been grim indeed. It seems as if the disease is progressing faster than anticipated. I've lost the ability to walk without assistance. In less than a week I'll be bed ridden until the end. They boys are so scared. I want so much to comfort them but I'm afraid that I may still be contagious. I can see the fear in their eyes though they try to be brave. It tears my heart to pieces to think they have to watch this. They've been busy doing something that has not yet been disclosed to me. They're constantly scurrying around the town. It looks as if they're searching for something, though I don't know what._

_I don't think I have many days left on this earth. I can feel the slow progress of the disease as it slowly immobilizes my body. I'm so scared Hohenheim. Please come back to us soon. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold on._

_With all my heart, your wife,_

_Trisha_


	8. June 15, 1904

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

_June 15, 1904 _

_To my one true love and keeper of my heart,_

_Thank you for everything. I can't imagine what my life would have been without you. Thank you for surrendering your heart to me and for accepting mine in return. You have provided me with more love then I could have hoped for. I fear this will be my last letter and it seems that I can't find the words to fully express my gratitude. _

_I hope that by the time you read this you will have time to spend with the boys, to support and encourage them as they grow. Please show them the love of a parent that I will no longer be able to provide. Please guide them as they make their way in this messy world of ours. Protect them as they struggle to overcome any obstacles. I can pass peacefully knowing that their father will be there to watch over them._

_Aside from this the only thing I can ask of you is to cherish the time we've spent together as I have. I have few regrets, many of which have become meaningless as time passes. Life is funny like that. Sometimes it sneaks up on you when you least expect it. The things that were so important before have gone away. I have accepted my fate, I only wish I had had more time._

_Though I don't have many, one of my greatest regrets is that I wasn't able to welcome you home. Ed and Al will still be here for you when you finally return. Know that you will always find your family if you seek them, wherever you are. I find comfort in the fact that even though my body will die and provide for new life, my love will still remain to welcome you when you're done with your mission. _

_Once again, thank you for everything. I can't imagine a life without a love like ours. I suppose in a way this is farewell for now. I know I'll see you again. If not on earth then after you have grown world wary and are finally able to release your earthly binds to join me for life's final adventure._

_I'll continue to love you, from now and until the end of time, _

_The holder of your heart_


	9. In Conclusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

The room was silent as Ed finished reading the last letter in the collection. His eyes were bright as he slowly closed the book. Al, never one to hide his emotions, had a steady trail of tears rolling down his face. Both Mei and Winry furtively wiped at their eyes, erasing the evidence. No one spoke as they digested what they had listened to. It seemed impossible to begin a conversation when atmosphere of the room was filled with such oppressive emotions. Finally breaking the silence, Al began to speak.

"I'm glad we were able to read her words one last time. I never felt like we had closure. We were both so young when it happened," said Al softly, wiping away his tears.

"Yeah," agreed Ed, voice heavily saturated with sorrow. He got up and reached for the vase that Maes had been playing with earlier. "Do you remember Al? This was the vase mom talked about. It didn't always look like this. It used to be smooth," continued Ed as tears finally escaped their confines, flowing freely down his face.

"Oh Ed," whispered Winry, getting up to enclose her husband in a tight hug. Al and Mei joined them and the four comforted each other in silence. The pain slowly became bearable and they were able to think clearly. Ed went to pick up the book, opening it up and examining the pages once again. Reaching the final letter he was about to close the cover when he noticed something white crammed in the back cover. Prying open the hidden compartment with care he was able to remove two folded pieces of paper.

"Hey," he called quietly gaining the attention of the others. "There's more."

"What do you mean there's more?" Asked Winry as she returned to sit down next to Ed.

"They were hidden in the binding," he replied, holding up the letters for all to see. One had the same flowing script that had been seen in Trisha's letter while the other held jagged handwriting. Opening the letter with Trisha's handwriting Ed felt his eyes widen as he read the greeting. "Al, it's for us."

"What?" Asked Al, racing over to read the letter over Ed's shoulder.

"Do you want me to read it?" Asked Ed in an awed voice. Al replied with a silent nod, he still appeared slightly shocked as he walked over to sit on the opposite couch. Mei joined him, placing her head on shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist as the room's occupants once again held abated breath in expectation. Ed read the following letter in a soft voice:

_June 16, 1904_

_To my precious boys, _

_I must apologize for the fact that I was not able to watch you grow. I know you'll be fine as long as you have each other. The thought comforts me as I approach my final days on this wonderful earth. Thank you for letting me be your mother, I couldn't have asked for better children. You have provided me with more than you can ever know. I must ask that you not be sad by my passing. Life is full of mysteries, many of which can't be explained. I'm sure this will be just another of those. _

_Ed, I know that times may be hard but look towards the future with determination. Life is full of surprises, I hope you will be able to forget the past to fully enjoy the future. Hold your temper and allow yourself to let people in. This world is filled with both wonderful and awful people, I only hope that more of the latter fill your life. _

_Al, please hold on to your kindness as you journey through life. I know you will make a difference in the lives of everyone lucky enough to meet you. Continue to keep your hot-headed brother out of trouble with Winry. It's our little secret but I think they may have a future together. I'm sure you will find a girl who is just as special._

_Please accept my apology. I know your father will be there, but sometimes a mother is what you really need. These last two months haven't been easy on us, I can only hope that your futures will be peaceful and that trouble will evade you as you make your own paths. But then again you wouldn't be your father's children if you didn't get into a little mischief every now and then. _

_I never had the chance to tell you how proud I am of both of you. I wish I could be there to see the men you'll become. I know you'll be great alchemists, surpassing even your father. Always stand by each other and find comfort in the fact that I will always be there to watch over you, even if you can't see me._

_There's so much more to say but it seems that I'm at a loss of words. I love you both more than anything else on earth. Please welcome your father when he returns and try to accept him. I know you've been trying to reach him but he's doing something important for the world. Something that will guarantee that you boys will have a peaceful future. Be patient, I know he'll return as soon as he can. _

_With all my love, _

_Your mother_

_P.S. I have given this to Pinako to give to you when you're old enough. I would've told you these words in person, but I couldn't find the strength to say to say them in life. Please forgive me for this as well._

* * *

The tears flowed freely as Ed finished the post script. Taking time before he spoke, Ed asked "Why didn't Granny Pinako ever give us the letter?"

"She must have forgotten. You know what she was like before she passed, her memory was never very good," replied Winry as she wiped the corners of her eyes.

"Don't blame her brother. I'm sure there's a reason why we only found this now," added Al.

Mei used a handkerchief to wipe the excess tears from her eyes. "She sounded like a wonderful person."

"She was," replied Ed and Al in a chorus. They gave each other sad smiles as they looked back towards the book that contained their mother's final words.

"What about the other letter?" Inquired Winry, who had regained control over her voice. She picked it up for the table, handing it to her husband.

Ed sniffled one last time before unfolding the note. The paper appeared newer, as if it were a new addition to the compiled book. "It's from Hohenheim," stated Ed in an emotionless voice. Though they had reconciled briefly before his father's death, Ed couldn't completely forgive him for leaving them for so long.

"Do you want me to read it?" Asked Al, who knew how Ed felt about their father. Ed nodded silently, leaning forward to give the letter to his brother. Al cleared his throat and began to read.

_To the love of my life,_

_Trisha, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to support you. I know now that Ed and Al faced many hardships as they struggled through life as orphans. I came back much too late and I can't take it back. I only hope that they can find it in their hearts to forgive me. _

_They've grown into fine young men. You're right, Ed does remind me of myself when I was younger. Al's just like you. I can see you in him over these past few days. They've struggled so much, more than I can ever know. I hope that now that the danger has passed that they can finally find peace._

_You deserved so much more then what I could give you. I have so many regrets. I don't know how I can ever atone for the mess I've caused. I know that my days are numbered. I've finally completed my goal, but it came at a steep price. My grasp on life is slipping and I can feel my body reject what little I have left. I can't begin to apologize to the boys, I still don't have the strength to face Ed's anger at being left alone for so many years and I don't deserve Al's forgiveness. There's so much to live for now that we've been reunited, but it would seem that the universe has other plans for me. There is nothing I will regret as much as not spending enough time with my family while I still lived._

_After all these years I've finally found something worth living for, only to have it torn away. I know the world no longer needs me and even though I still have so many things to do, it seems they will never get done. The only certainty I know is that I'm finally ready to return home to you. I'm afraid I was much too late on earth, I can only hope that you've waited for me wherever you are now. I've never been a religious man but I can only hope that whoever is in control of it all will grant me the privilege to come back to you. I know now that home is not a building, it is the place where your family is, that home is wherever you are._

_Thank you for changing me. You have given me more than I can ever repay you for. I only hope that whatever comes next will give me the chance to make it up to you. It's too late for me to do anything else while I retain life. I couldn't do much for the children, but I hope they can live their lives with few troubles. The only thing I could do was defeat Father, I wish I could have done more, but it is finally time for me to rejoin you, the one who had stolen my heart those many years ago. I was never the father you wanted me to be or the husband you deserved and I can only hope you'll forgive me when we meet again._

_Eternally yours,_

_Hohenheim_

* * *

Al finished the letter though no tears were shed. They finally felt the closure they had desired for so many years. They sat in companionable silence before Winry announced that Al and Mei should sleep in the spare bedroom. They agreed. They were all feeling the drain from the turbulent emotions that had ensnared them during the readings.

Al and Mei went to the guest room while Ed and Winry checked on Maes and Nina one last time before entering their bedroom. They got ready for bed in silence before getting under the warm blankets of their bed. Ed pulled Winry close as they lay awake in bed.

"Are you be okay?" Winry whispered, knowing that her husband was a mess of emotions, even if he wouldn't show it in front of Al and Mei.

"No, but I will be," he replied as fresh tears rolled down his face, glistening in the light of the moon. They held each other long into the night until they finally succumbed to the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

The sun shined its brilliant rays on the small group as they made their way through the solemn gray columns. They stopped before three graves. Winry held her daughters hand as she placed flowers on her grandmother's grave stone. Ed and Al repeated the action as they placed tulips from the remains of their old home on their parent's graves. Their mother's bouquet was contained within the vase that they had repaired those many years ago. Al opened his mouth and began to speak, addressing the grave of his mother.

"We found the letters you wrote," he began. "You don't need to apologize for anything. We both know you would have stayed with us if you had the chance. You're right, you know, about everything. I met a beautiful girl, who I'm proud to call my wife. We recently discovered that we're expecting our first child."

This was met with surprised expressions from Ed and Winry. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Ed.

"It didn't seem appropriate," replied Al with a sad smile. Both Ed and Winry offered their congratulations while the children looked at each other with curious glances.

"Where's the baby," asked Maes looking around. "Baby?" inquired Nina, following her brother's lead. She started examining the area surrounding the graves, picking up rocks to look underneath for the baby in question.

"It's in my belly," explained Mei with a smile, pointing at her slightly swollen abdomen.

"How did it get in there?" demanded Maes, who went to scrutinize Mei's belly.

"Uh… well you see," stuttered Ed with a flush.

"We'll tell you later," explained Winry with a grin at her husband's embarrassment. He gave her a look of gratitude before nodding his golden head. "Exactly, we'll tell you when you're older."

"Tomorrow?" Asked Maes excitedly.

"When you're a bit older than that," replied Winry. Maes didn't seem too happy with this but he accepted the compromise. After all, he did have ways to get his parents to talk. Nina continued her search until she was picked up by Winry. "I think we should probably head back, do you want to stay longer?" She asked her husband.

He gave a solemn nod. "I'll stay with him," added Al. Winry nodded with a small smile.

"I'll go with you," said Mei as she held Maes hand. They walked out of the cemetery together, chattering about the things Mei would need before the baby came.

"I can't believe you're going to be a dad," exclaimed Ed, clasping his brother's shoulder in congratulations.

"I know, I can't believe it either," replied Al with a proud gleam in his eyes. "Before we go was there anything you wanted to say?" Asked Al softly, bringing them back to the reality of the situation.

Ed's eyes grew somber as he looked down at his parent's graves. "Mom, I agree with everything Al said, and just like you predicted I married Winry. We have two kids, Maes and Nina. I wish you could meet them, they're pretty amazing." He turned his head slightly to address his father's grave. "I know why you left us and I want you to know that I can finally forgive you." He said simply.

Moving his gaze to Granny Pinako's grave he began to speak once more. "Thank you for taking care of us, I don't think I've ever thanked you properly before. And thank you for keeping the letters. It seems like Hohenheim had the chance to read them before he died."

Al gave his own thanks to Hohenheim and Pinako before the two left the cemetery together. Their hearts felt lighter than they had in years as they discussed Al's future child and what he had to prepare for.

Little did they know that three figures had appeared in front of their respective graves as the two departed. They each wore serene expressions as they watched the boys leave the cemetery. The figures vanished, as quickly as they had appeared, into the heavens above. With the discovery of the letters they were finally able to rest in peace.


End file.
